


How to Get a Date with a Cute Librarian

by Nutella_enthusiast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you help me find this book?”</p><p>Derek looked up from reshelving the Twilight books (again), to find himself face to face with what was quite possibly the most attractive boy he’d ever seen. He was probably around 19, with messy brown hair, crooked glasses, and the kind of circles under his eyes that meant he either went to the college one town over, or had serious trouble sleeping. Looking over his wrinkled plaid button up, torn skinny jeans, and crumpled up book slip, Derek figured it was probably both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get a Date with a Cute Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://iworkatapubliclibrary.com/post/69793778585/librarian-checking-out-the) post on tumblr

“Can you help me find this book?”

Derek looked up from reshelving the Twilight books (again), to find himself face to face with what was quite possibly the most attractive boy he’d ever seen. He was probably around 19, with messy brown hair, crooked glasses, and the kind of circles under his eyes that meant he either went to the college one town over, or had serious trouble sleeping. Looking over his wrinkled plaid button up, torn skinny jeans, and crumpled up book slip, Derek figured it was probably both.

“Our Readers’ Advisor will be happy to help you,” he said, pointing over to the counter where Erica was sitting, both feet up in front of her, leaning back in her chair, holding a book in one hand and pulling on her chewing gum with the other. She may have been breaking at least six rules at once, but Derek had to admire her ability to look so nonchalant about it.

“Oh, um, I asked her already,” said the boy. “She said only you can help me.” He clearly hadn’t asked her anything. Erica looked far too relaxed to have talked to anyone in the last half hour or so. To this day, Derek was still not sure why Deaton had hired her. But then again, he wasn’t really sure why Deaton had hired him either. Neither of them exactly had what most people would define as “people skills.”

“Are you sure?” asked Derek, trying to humor him. “That’s unusual…”

"You are the only person who can help me find this book," said the boy, very seriously, and Derek sighed quietly. Laura had probably put this boy up to it, knowing Derek’s weakness for cute hipster boys in thick rimmed glasses.

“All right,” he said, putting the last book on the shelf and turning to focus his entire attention on hipster boy. “What’s the title?”

Hipster boy smirked. “How to Get a Date With a Cute Librarian.”

Derek froze. Laura had definitely put him up to this. He couldn’t really find the energy to care. “Oh. I see,” he finally choked out, staring at the gorgeous and disgustingly confident boy in front of him.

"Sorry," said hipster boy after a moment, all false bravado suddenly gone. "I should’ve expected you wouldn’t play for my team. I mean look and you, and I’m just… Sorry. I’ll go."

He turned and walked towards the door, and he was almost out it by the time Derek finally found his voice.

"I get off at six," he called after hipster boy, earning a shushing from Isaac and a disapproving glare from Erica.

Hipster boy turned around and stared and him in shock for a moment before his face broke out into a grin. “Great,” he said. “I’ll pick you up then. I’m Stiles by the way.”

He was gone before Derek could even tell him his name.


End file.
